Hitherto, robots with arms have been used in the FA field. The arm has a configuration in which a plurality of shafts driven by servo motors are linearly connected to one another by a plurality of arm members. A hand mechanism (hereinafter, simply referred to as a hand), which is connected to a tool for gripping or machining a workpiece, is connected to the end of the arm.
Sometimes, some of the shafts constituting the robot need to suddenly accelerate and decelerate as the track of the robot moves closer to a singular point (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).